


Dreams and memories

by Clessy_iv



Series: Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, My First Work in This Fandom, and it's about this fucking idiot, and this stupid au i made, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clessy_iv/pseuds/Clessy_iv
Summary: Sometimes Aleister dreams.





	Dreams and memories

**Author's Note:**

> My boi Aleister doesn't get enough attention, so I had to write something for this damned AU of mine.

Sometimes Aleister dreams.

He dreams of grey hair, of green eyes, shining in the sunlight, of a smile, of a voice, so rough, so familiar, of laughter, of-

_“Catch me”_

He dreams of hands on him, tugging and twisting, but gentle and warm and soft and-

_“I got you”_

He dreams of a finger caressing his cheek, of kisses on his forehead, his lips, his-

_“You cheated”_

He dreams of dancing in a dark room, the only light being the man’s eyes, of stepping on a foot and laughing and smiling and there’s a hand on his neck and its pulling him forward until they’re face to face and-

_“You didnt tell me not to-_

He dreams of a white dress and a golden ring and vows exchanged in secret and he dreams of the night after, of ‘i love yous’ and kisses and caresses and bites and-

_"You’re such a child”_

He dreams of tears and a hand gripping his and pleading, pleading with him to not go, pleading with him to not leave him, and there’s blood and oh god, it hurts, but he cant-

_“And yet you still love me”_

And he wakes with a scream, with a name on his tongue that seems unfamiliar and familiar at the same time and god, he feels so empty and alone and he needs him, he needs him at his side and-

_“Yes, yes I do”_

Sometimes Aleister doesn’t dream, sometimes he remembers, and he knows that he is willing to do everything just to get a glimpse of the man again.

 _Everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever wants to talk, you can finde me on Tumblr @Chiantato


End file.
